Civil War
by punocchio
Summary: Mao and Erin are partners in crime. The Huntress and the Peacemaker they call them. Two police officers who have the ability to bring down even the most hardened of criminals. Project: Freedom is a team set up to free Pokemon from being the slaves of humans, run by the mysterious Snow who none have ever seen. Everyone in life is connected in some way or another. (OCs NEEDED).
1. OC form and info

**A/N:**

Hello all! I'm Air, and I plan to write a new Pokemon fanfic! It'll be about various different Pokemon trainers, and it should be chock full of epic battles, hilarious comedy, and heart wrenching angst. That's the plan, anyway. Knowing my luck it'll turn into the newest My Immortal or something like that.

Anyway! I have come up with quite a few characters, however, there's no way I could come up with all of them by myself. So I ask you, dear readers, to submit your OCs to me via the following OC form, and if I like the look of them, I'll include them in my fanfic!

The 'evil team', so to speak, are the backers of Project Freedom. None of them see themselves as evil, and their aim is to free all Pokemon from their Pokeballs so that humans and Pokemon become equal in society. You can add a human or Pokemon to Project Freedom if you want to! Just let me know whether they live in the Project Freedom HQ, or whether they still live in a normal town/city and support the Project in private!

**_Human Form_**

**Name: **_First name, middle name(s), surname.  
_**Nickname(s)/Alias(es):  
Gender:  
Age:  
Basic Appearance:  
Basic Personality:  
Occupation: **_Trainer? Breeder? Hiker? Ranger?_  
**Alignment: **_Lawful Good? Neutral Good? Chaotic Neutral? Lawful Neutral? True Neutral? Lawful Evil? Neutral Evil? Chaotic Evil? This is important! Also tell me, would they want to free the Pokemon from their Pokeballs or do they want to continue as they are?_

**Favourite Type:  
Pokemon Party: **_No shinies, no legendaries._  
**Region:  
Goal:  
History:**

**_Pokemon Form_**  
**Name/Nickname:**  
**Species:**

**Level:  
Moves:**

**Held Item:  
Nature:  
Personality:  
Alignment:  
Wild or Owned:  
Thoughts on Project: Freedom:  
Goal:  
History:**

Okay, thanks for taking the time to do this! You can submit as many OCs as you'd like! Good luck!


	2. Chapter 1

It was 3pm when the infamously bloodthristy 'Huntress' and her partner in crime, the 'Peacemaker' stepped onto the streets of Saffron City after seeing the Pyroar King. The Peacemaker, also known as Erin Lynch, was nearly in tears as she remembered little Simba's reaction to seeing his father's death. The Huntress, Mao Hayashi, was trying her hardest to ignore her friend's constant sniffling. It was only a musical, and she really didn't see why she was getting so worked up over it.

"Bu-but when Nala found him again!" Erin blabbered, "It was so _heartbreaking_!"

Mao raised an eyebrow, "That was not a sad part."

Before the duo could start arguing, they were interrupted by Mao's Lucario, Rokuro, who had been padding along beside them. He reached up to grab Mao's arm, attracting her attention, before signalling to a gathering of people in front of them.

Mao and Erin didn't need to say anything. They both knew that the other was curious as to what was going on. So the two of them, three including Rokuro, approached the crowd. Erin tapped the shoulder of the first person who she came across, "Excuse me! What's going on here?"

In response, the lady gave a pointed look to the six Pokeballs strapped to Erin's belt before looking away with a disgusted expression. Not understanding what was happening at all, Erin faltered and turned back to Mao. However, her friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright! This is the Police speaking!" That was Mao's voice. Erin quickly buried her way through the crowd, for once thankful for her small height, until she was at the front of the crowd. She quickly jumped up onto the raised ground beside Mao and an attractive man.

The man turned to face Mao, "You are one of them. Do you ever think about how you are hurting your Pokemon? About how they scream and cry to be returned to their natural habitats? How you stole them from their homes; their families; their friends?"

"No," Mao responded bluntly, before turning her gaze back to the crowd, "This is an unregistered gathering. Disperse now and you won't face any consequences."

For a moment there was no movement, however the moment passed and the crowd started to leave the square, leaving only Mao, Erin, Rokuro and the man behind. Mao waited until the last person had left, before turning her gaze back to the man, "We have very strict laws about unauthorised gatherings, sir. I am going to have to take you down to the station."

A panicked look crossed the man's face at her words, and he turned to run away. Mao let out a sigh and shook her head in exasperation, "Erin?"

"On it!" Her hand dropped to one of her Pokeballs and she called out, "Sparkle, use Thunder Wave!"

The Pokemon that had been released from the Pokemon, a Dedenne, darted towards the escaping man. Electricity sparked between the antennae on his cheeks, and a wave sped towards the man. Instantly, the man collapsed on the ground unable to move.

"Good work!" Erin smirked down at her companion, not giving the shocked citizens any attention. Using Pokemon to attack criminals _was_ legal. It was just something that was frowned upon. She recalled Sparkle to his Pokeball and approached the man, "Suppose someone's going to have to carry him back to the station now."

Mao nodded idly, walking up and stopping besides her friend, "Suppose so," This was such an annoyance, to her. This was her day off. She shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing, "Here's to hoping your Dedenne didn't shock him too hard. I could do without another excessive force inquiry."

It took half an hour for Mao and Erin to lug the man back to the Police station, using Erin's Arcanine Sugar to carry him. When they arrived they were admonished for using Pokemon attacks on him, but they received no punishment for their actions.

Another forty eight minutes later, the man awoke. Erin was banned from being part of the questioning as it was her Pokemon who had attacked him previously, so it was Mao who walked into the room with a recording tape. She wasn't allowed to bring any of her own Pokemon in with her, as that would be seen as an attempt to intimidate him into speaking.

For a few long moments the two sat there in silence, before Mao broke it by speaking up, "Would you like some tea?" The man shot her a harsh glare, "Coffee, then?"

After a further moment of silence, Mao offered him a smile, "My name is Mao Hayashi. I'm a police officer, as you've probably gathered by now. Will you at least tell me your name, sir?"

There was more silence, however just as Mao was about to move on to another question the man spoke up, "Benji. Benji Milos."

"Lovely name, Benji," Mao leaned back in her chair, "Do you have a job?"

Benji seemed confused by the question, but answered it nonetheless, "Yes."

The silence started up again as Mao waited for him to expand on that answer. When it seemed obvious that he wouldn't, she took another route of questioning, "What about siblings? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes."

Benji was apparently not going to give up any information unless pressed. Mao took a note of this, before continuing, "Have you ever seen the Pyroar King? I saw it this afternoon, and I must say, it is one of the best musicals I have seen this year."

This ignited something within Benji, "That is not the way Pyroar behave in the wild. Pokemon are not cruel like Scar. They do not hunt for power. That is a trait unique to humans."

Mao raised an eyebrow, "I'll take it that you don't like musical," she mused, "I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new to town?"

"You could say that, yeah," Benji responded, looking away. If Mao had to hazard a guess, she'd say that he was regretting his previous outburst.

Deciding that she'd spent enough time asking meaningless questions, she came right out with, "What was that meeting about in the town centre?"

Benji wasn't fazed by the question, "We were discussing the slavery of Pokemon by humans."

Mao nodded slowly, "I'll take it that you're against owning Pokemon?"

"Yes!" Benji exclaimed, "Humans enslave Pokemon for their own means! We kidnap them from their homes without a thought about what we're forcing them to leave behind! Pokemon _fight us_ before we capture them! Surely that shows that they do not want to come with us?"

"Just like Team Plasma..."

"We are _nothing_ like Team Plasma!" Benji said harshly, leaning forwards in his seat, "Team Plasma were power hungry, using the front of Pokemon freedom for their own purposes. Like everyone else, they were _using_ Pokemon."

"I see," Mao gave him a small nod, before asking, "Do you know that it is illegal for people to gather for public speaking without approval from the police?"

Benji scoffed and looked away, refusing to answer the question.

"Please answer the question."

Benji remained silent.

Mao was about to continue, before the door opened and Erin stepped into the room. Erin didn't even glance at Benji, and instead darted over to Mao and pretended to whisper something in her ear before leaving the room. Mao glanced up at Benji before pulling her chair back and standing up.

"I need to go take care of something. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With that, she left the room. After making sure to lock the door behind her, she went to the room on the other side of the one-way mirror where Erin was sitting happily with Rokuro enjoying a cup of tea.

"Hey-o Mao! How's the interrogation going?"

Mao shared a long suffering look with Rokuro before returning her gaze to Erin, "Just fine," she took a seat on the spare chair next to Erin, picking up a still warm cup of tea that had been made for her, "He doesn't seem likely to talk. Shouldn't be a problem, though. I believe we already have enough evidence to get him prosecuted."

Erin looked down at her tea thoughtfully, "He was saying the strangest things, though. I could see where he was coming from."

Mao scoffed and shook her head, "Trainers don't enslave their Pokemon. Trust me, I've seen people who enslave Pokemon," And she hoped to never see anything like that again, "He's just a narrow minded fool. Probably got dropped on his head a few times as a baby."

Erin snickered at that, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Lucario!" Rokuro suddenly exclaimed, before dashing out of the room.

"Rokuro!" Mao called out, startled, before chasing after her Pokemon.

Erin, on the other hand, remained in her room. Through the mirror, she saw the door to the questioning room being blown in by an aura sphere. Benji looked up in surprise, and for a moment Erin was sure that he was afraid. A moment later, however, a pale pink light ingulfed his entire body, and when it faded Benji was nowhere to be seen.

**A/N: **_Hello! Sorry for the short chapter. Future chapters should be much longer in length!_  
_Thank you to everyone who submitted OCs! All OCs that have been submitted so far have been accepted, and I am still looking for new ones, so keep it coming! I have also added more info to the 'first chapter' by this point, so check it out if you'd like more background info!  
Thanks for reading! Hope to see you around next chapter!_


End file.
